If the Italy Brothers were Girls
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Since If Germany was a Girl got so popular, here's another one for ya! Only this time the Italy's wake up and find out they've become girl's overnight! Hilarity ensues when the other countries come onto them... DOES NOT take place in the same universe as my other Nyotalia stories. It's an independent comedy! GerIta spam, PruIta spam, Spamano spam... Yaoi Spam everywhere!
1. Prolouge

**Since "If Germany was a Girl" got so damn popular (714 vews so far), I thought I'd give you all this one… This is what would happen if the Italy brothers were girls… I got the inspiration after listening to female Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu and reading a comment that discussed what it's be like if Italy was a girl… I'm thinking of making a female Romano cosplay for myself, so I thought I'd do a fanfic where our favorite Italiano and his fratello turned into girls… Unlike "If Germany was a Girl", this is an independent story and does not take place in the same universe, but it does have cross references…**

**If Germany was a Girl, can be read here: s/8536571/1/If-Germany-was-a-Girl  
**

**Italy's POV**

When I woke up this morning… My chest really hurt and I thought I gained weight. When I got up to use the bathroom, I discovered I turned into a girl overnight…

**Italy's POV over**

"ROMANO! ROMANO WAKE UP!" Italy shouted, panicked and scared.

"What the hell is the matter?" Romano woke up, but it seems ass though he too had transformed… Holy shit…

"Romano… You too…"

"WHA-?" Romano looked at Veniciano. "You're a girl?"

"You took, look in the mirror!"

Romano only had to looked down. "Oh no don't tell me they're real…"

"Yeah I think they're real." Veniciano sighed.

"Something else is missing…" Romano got up. "Where the heck's my pen?"

"Romano, what we gonna do?"

"What can we do?"

"I wonder if Germany can help…" North Italy began to think.

"NO! THAT DAMN POTATO EATER AIN'T GONNA LIVE SEEING ME LIKE THIS!" Romano grew angry. "I kill him before he can tell anyone I turned into a girl."

"Germany is a great guy!" Veniciano sighed. "I don't exactly know who else to go to…"

"This is all Spain's fault…" Romano went to the bathroom.

"I don't think it's anyone's fault… I wonder why this happened. I don't think it's a dream though…" Italy sat in bed again. "I wonder what could've happened."

"Hey Italia…" Romano got out of the bathroom, wearing a frilly pink dress. "You should probably get dressed…"

"All I have is my normal clothes… Where did you get a dress Romano?"

"I guess… Well… Spain gave it to me for April Fool's day, but I held onto it anyway…"

"If you have anymore girls clothes lying around, you think I can borrow some?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I COLLECT THIS STUFF BECAUSE I WANT TO!"

"Do you have a skirt I can borrow?"

"You're not listening…" Romano sulked in the corner…

**3 Hours Later…**

"I got a really cute one!" Italy came out of the bathroom with a skirt he made himself out of his old pants. He wore his typical blue jacket with a black top and a blue tie.

"Great, now that we look like girls why don't we go out and get married and have 15 children each?" Romano asked. "GET SERIOUS FRATELLO!"

"Let's go to Germany's house, surely he can help us!"

"If you're so set on seeing the guy…" Romano ate the last of his pasta, dumping the bowl in the sink. "But if he tells anyone about this, I'm going to kill the potato bastard!"

**And so they left to visit Germany under Veniciano's request…**


	2. Feminine Italy

**Chapter 1: Italia Femminile (Feminine Italy)**

Germany only looked at the girls in confusion. Italy was wearing a short blue skirt and her, well his typical blue jacket and black shirt. Romano wore a frilly pink dress that Spain supposedly got for him. He looked at them head to toe, he could tell it was both of them (the curls are the giveaway…). He invited them in because the brothers didn't want anyone else to see. So now they were all sitting at Germany's kitchen table… The atmosphere silent and unwelcoming…

"So how the hell did this happen?" Germany finally asked.

"We just woke up this way." North Italy answered, looking at Romano, then back at Germany.

"What he said." Romano replied.

"How is this even possible?" Germany asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We thought you can help!" North Italy shouted. "Come on, surely you know something, right?!"

"Nein."

"Crap…"

Another awkward moment of silence.

"So have you told anyone else?"

"No, you're the only one ."

"Potato bastard."

"Putting insults aside, you have to find out what caused you to change genders."

"We don't know."

"Let night I had a flat chest and a pen… Now I don't. That's all I know."

"Mein gott."

"Do you think you can help?"

"Of course he can't!"

"Well I can hide you out here if that's what you want, but then mein bruder would know…"

"PRUSSIA? SERIOUSLY, THAT BASTARD IS STILL AROUND?!" Romano got upset.

"So you really have nothing?" North Italy asked. "I'm sorry if I troubled you Mr. Germany…"

"It's fine. Now that you're here, why don't we all have some lunch?"

**20 minutes later…**

"Thanks for letting me use your kitchen ." Italy put a large bowl of pasta on the table. "It's been a long time since we've had to cook so much for so many people."

"You shouldn't spoil the potato eater too much." Romano adviced, placing a plate of garlic bread on the table fallowed by a plate of mozzarella sticks. "I still need to toss the salad though."

"Is this how much you both cook on a daily basis?" Germany asked, stomach growling as she finished booking the wurst. "Or is this some special occasion?"

"Well we might as well help because we're here. Besides, cooking for a lot of people is better than cooking alone, right?" Italy asked, taking Romano's tomato salad before he could finish tossing it.

Romano gave up without a fight, his curl standing up straight, feeling a strange presence in the air. "Hey, fratello…"

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS BACK!" Prussia came through the door. "Hey West, cooking all this food is-." He noticed 2 hot girls.

"AH! IT'S PRUSSIA! Hide me, hide me!" Romano hid behind his fratello in fear.

"No way, are you Italy?"

"I guess he's not as dumb as I thought he was…" Germany thought. "Oh well, what's one more person?"

Everyone sat at the dinner table, everyone eating normally, except for Prussia, who was eating like a vacuum cleaner. He ate the pasta in less than 3 minutes before eating a fistful of mozzarella and 3 pieces of garlic bread.

"Thanks for the wurst Germany." Italy said, eating the sausage with a fork and eating it a provocative way (although, knowing Italy, it was probably unintentional). Germany took notice, reminding him of one of his favorite pornos.

"Potato bastards…" Romano ate silently, muching on slices of tomatoes and thinking of ways to avoid Spain for the next week or so.

"So how did this all happen?" Prussia asked, drinking a beer.

"We woke up like this." Romano answered, rapidly loosing his appetite.

"We don't know anything else." Veniciano answered, eating pasta.

"My question is how you got those clothes." Germany said, pouring some wine in Italy's glass.

"Grazie."

"Ja."

"How did you get those clothes? Are you some kind of closet cross dresser?" Prussia asked, looking at both the Italy's with some lust and dirty thoughts stirring in his brain.

"I'm not telling you, potato bastard." Prussia did a spit-take with beer and some blood from his nose. Romano looked away in disgust, grabbing a plate and scooping pasta on it. "I'm going now."

"Hey wait a minute!" Prussia shouted, only to have pasta noodles thrown at him.

"Leave me alone!" Romano shouted, running away, not knowing the layout of Germany's house.

Prussia ate the noodles, hoping to run after the Italian, only to have a stomach cramp… "Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"I gotta go schißen." Prussia ran to the bathroom, only to be confronted with an angry and hormonal Romano!

"You bastard!"

"They don't' seem to like eachother…" Italy said, still eating.

"Hey, Italy…" Germany paused, drinking some wine. "This might seem somewhat awkward… But… I must admit,t hat form suits you well."

"Grazie!" She ate most sausages, not knowing she was turning Germany on with her unintentional erotic eating*…

"How long do you think you'll stay in that form?"

"Who knows really… It's a mystery, but I can get used to being a girl, I guess…"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"If I stay in this form forever, I don't think I'd mind." She laughed almost innocently.

"Ja…" Germany drank another glass, before getting up and going to the fridge to get a beer.

"Hey Germany, is it really okay if I stay over? It's been a while since we had a sleep over."

"Ja, you and you brother can stay over. Only if you want to." Germany said unemotionally, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the new female Italy. "How will I interact with this one?"

"Um… This is kind of weird to ask… But do you think I can borrow some of your clothes?"

"What are you saying?" Germany felt pain stemming from his lower reigon, but from Italy's point of view, it looked like he was slamming the fridge door open and close over and over again.

"I don't really have any clothes at the moment."

"I'll order you some, don't ask such bizarre questions!"

"Um, okay?" Italy got up, thanking Germany in a very innocent and Italian fashion, caressing both cheecks. "Thanks for letting me stay over again!" She ran to his bedroom (she knows where it is, she's been here before…).

"This is going to be a long night…" Germany thought, drinking a beer.

**Meanwhile… In the bathroom…**

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Romano defended herself with a pole that held up the curtain. "Why'd you fallow me?!"

"Schißen…" Prussia mumbled, his stomach beginning to hurt.

"Speak English!"

"Shit…" He turned in agonizing pain, his bowels and vital reigons about to explode.

"What?" Before she knew it everything went black and the disgusting smell filled the small, enclosed room.

**Poor Romano, always the victim… Even as a chick… It seems like Germany likes female Italy… Aw… HRE anyone?**


	3. Beautiful Italy

**My memory sucks balls…**

**Something I forgot to explain: *Erotic eating is a fetish within the BDSM community… My Scandinavian friend gets turned on by this, so not only do I know about it, but I also like to tease him whenever I eat chocolate and wurst! Expect fanservice in this chapter…**

**Holy crap, to all those who gave If Germany was a Girl 866 freaking views, THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS (In an idol and fan sence)!**

**Chapter 2: Bella Italia (Beautiful Italy)**

Germany thought that his vital regions finally went back to normal when he found female Italy in his bed, wearing his black tank top and grey shorts (the shorts and shirt were just a bit too big…). Germany sighed, drinking what little beer was left in his bottle. "Italy, why are you wearing such revealing clothes?"

"I couldn't find anything else, and wearing your pants is better than nothing!" She answered. "Oh yeah, I put my clothes in your drawer."

"This is going to be a long night…" Germany thought, trying to be serious. "Please, just go to sleep. Have you taken a shower yet?"

"Oh I forgot! You think you can scrub my back for me?" Female Italy asked.

"Nein, you will wash your back by yourself!"

"Come on Germany, it's not that much of a big deal…" Italy took off the borrowed shirt, not wearing anything else (the boobs cried for freedom!). "You were never this strict before. We always used to sleep together and you used to wash my back. Not to mention when we went to that hot spring with Japan, you were in the same spring as me!"

"Cover yourself up!" Germany threw bed sheets on top of her. "It's innaproriate for a female to casually walk around nude!"

"Why are you being so strict and weird Germany?"

Germany was angry. "ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"It's okay Germany, you've seen me naked before, right?"

"No, I refuse!" Germany thought, not realizing he pushed Italy up against the wall until he heard a thump.

"That hurt…" Italy grabbed the sheets. "Why are you so sensitive all of a sudden?"

"I can't see you like this… It's too difficult…" Germany walked to his bed, nearly fainting when he hit the mattress.

"Germany, you're going to scrub my back for me, right?" Italy poked his head. "You're gonna take a bath with me, right?" She asked again. After not hearing a response, she assumed he was asleep, so she kissed his cheek, telling him goodnight before going into the shower.

After he heard the door click, he woke up, finding the borrowed pants and Italy's underwear on the floor. "What am I going to do with that one? Yet why does it seem so familiar somehow?" Germany couldn't shake the feeling that Italy as a female looked familiar. Not to mention, he found her attractive as a female…

**Meanwhile…**

Romano woke up in a puddle of her own vomit and Prussia, who was writhing in pain. She wiped her mouth, coughing at the smell and opening the bathroom door for air. The putrid smell no word could describe filled the air. No amount of Lysol or air freshener would ever get rid of the smell.

"Hey bastard, wake up!" Romano shouted.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Prussia shouted, holding his stomach. "If I shit my pants, I'll spend money on your credit cards!"

"You fallowed me!"

"I had to shit!"

"You were being a jerk and you made me waste perfectly good pasta!" Romano looked at the broken plate of pasta on the floor. "Why do you hate me?"

"Okay. Honestly?" Prussia managed to sit up, looking at Romano's amber eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think you look hot." Prussia wore a perverted smirk. "I've always thought you and that brother of yours were cute. Not to mention your land is beautiful and relaxing…"

"You pervert!" Romano ran out of the bathroom, locking the door from the outside and putting a chair up against the door. "SUFFICATE WITH YOUR OWN SHIT SMELL YOU ASS HOLE!" She shouted, running away, trying to find Germany.

Germany was reading a porn magazine when Romano came in.

"POTATO EATER, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Why does it stink?" Germany asked, covering his nose.

"YOU'RE GOD DAMN BROTHER FALLOWED ME TO THE BATHROOM, HE SHIT HIMSELF AND I WOKE UP IN A PUDDLE OF VOMIT! BUT THAT FRATELLO OF YOURS IS A FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" Tears began to fall.

"Relax, you'll get sicker if you cry." Germany wiped the girl's tears, giving her some of his clothes. "Just wear these, we can order you some clothes in the morning. I won't watch." Germany hid under the sheets. "You can change now."

"I never realized how nice you could be… Grazie…" Romano wiped her tears, changing into the German's clothes. "You can come out now." She wore his clothes, adjusting them slightly so the shirt wouldn't make her the Italian Girl Gone Wild.

"If only Italy could be as modest as you…" Germany got out from under the sheets, but he spoke too soon.

"Hey Germany, I don't have a towel, you think I can borrow yours?!" North Italy shouted, her big boobs hanging out, asking Germany to use his towels.

"Sure, just cover yourself up!"

Italy went back to the bathroom, covering herself up.

"I see… You like my fratello when he looks like a woman…" Romano laughed and hissed.

"Shut up!" Germany shouted, Italy coming out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again Germany." Italy sat on the bed, still wet. "We're still sleeping together, right?"

Romano chocked his/her brother/sister/thing… "YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KEEP CHOKING YOU!"

"It's not what you think!" Germany shouted, pulling Romano off of Italy, only to have Romano fall on the floor and Italy's boobs pop out of the towel. "Hey Italy, you okay?" Germany asked, covering up North Italy with the towel and bed sheets.

"Germany you've seen me nude before, I don't know why you're so sensitive about It all of a sudden.." Italy mumbled. "But thank you for worrying about me…"

"Ja… I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." Germany left the room.

**The next morning didn't help either…**

When Germany woke up, he found a female Veniciano on top of him, snuggling him while wearing his borrowed clothes. However, with each movement, Italy seemed to moan or sigh. Not to mention, Germany's vital reigons were reacting the the beautiful female and he'd only thought of this one as a friend.

"Germany…" Italy's breath smelled like wine as he sighed almost romantically. "You're so warm…"

"How did you get here?"

"I just had some wine…"

"Some? You smell like France!"

"Did someone say my name?" France came out of no where, wearing nothing but heart printed underwear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Germany shouted.

"Prussia called late last night and we had a little fun…" France answered, picking up a leftover wine glass. "I must admit that girl was beautiful and good in the bedroom."

"Wait, you said girl?" Italy asked, only thinking of one possibility. About to get up, a pain shot up his butt.

"What's the matter?" Germany rubbed Italy's back when his breathing got heavy and face turned red. "It's allright."

"HEY YOU BASTARD!" Romano came out of the room, apparently wearing France's black jacket and Prussia's cross. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT? I feel like crying and I'm all wet…"

**DUM DUM DUM…**


	4. Beautiful Italy Part 2

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Italy, the Second Part**

-flash back to the part before the ending of the last chapter…-

Germany was going to sleep on the living room couch to avoid anymore weird communications with female Italy Veniciano. He couldn't seem to figure the country out, despite the number of books he read about socializing.

Meanwhile Romano and Italy were in Germany's room, thinking about what just happen. Romano broke the silence.

"Have you ever slept with Germany before?"

"A bunch of times."

"You ever had… You had sex with him before?" Romano asked.

"No…" Italy blushed. "Why?"

"So you just sleep in the same bed and sleep?"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, let's drink some wine and go to sleep." Romano went to the kitchen, doing his best to avoid looking at the potato eater hiding under sheets on the couch.

"Yey!" Veniciano grabbed a glass. "Fill it up all the way!"

"Don't drink too much." They heard Germany mutter.

"We'll be fine." Romano poured his brother a glass, fallowed by drinking directly from the bottle himself. "WE SHOULD MAKE SOME CAKE!"

"Let's eat ice cream!" Italy raided the freezer, only finding fudgcicles. "Better than nothing." Italy took one, throwing the wine glass on the floor, shattered glass and wine scattered about. She sat on the couch where Germany was trying to sleep, she ended up sitting on his chest.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Germany shouted, Italy moving quickly while eating the fudgcicle.

"You want some?" Italy bit the tip of the ice cream.

"Nein, that chocolate stuff belongs to Prussia…" Germany said, sitting up right. Hearing a knock at the door, he opened it only to find cheese-eater France.

"Hello." France walked in. "If you don't mind my asking, where is Prussia?"

"Mein gott… You still have that Badass Trio?" Germany asked, watching France search for Prussia around the house. "Come to think of it, where is mein bruder?"

"I locked him in the bathroom." Romano said, drinking more wine.

"WHAT?!" Germany asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I got him!" France dragged an almost dead and stinky Prussia out of the bathroom.

"Danke…" Prussia, having burst of energy out of no where, kicked Germany in the stomach. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW I WAS IN THE BATHROOM?! I'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER!"

"You deserved that you damn potato eater!" Romano said, throwing a wine bottle (now empty) at Prussia's head, the bottle breaking into bits upon hitting the target.

"Mon Cherie, you think I can have some wine?" France asked, about to grope a female Romano.

"I don't think so. I need it more than you!" Romano kicked France in the balls and un-corked another bottle.

"Hey Germany, since everyone's drinking, you want a beer?" Veniciano asked, finished eating her ice cream and lying down in Germany's lap. "THEY SHOULD MAKE BEER FLAVORED ICE CREAM!" She shouted.

"This is awkward…" Germany thought, forcing Veniciano to sit up-right. "Honestly, why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" She asked, still drunk. She jumped on top of him. "I just want to be with you Germany!"

"Turning into a female must've altered your personality…" Germany sighed. "Fine, it doesn't look like you'll stop." He let her sit on his lap anyway, holding her back. "Better now?"

"Yeah, I can be close to Mr. Germany!" She said. "HEY FRATELLO, WE NEED BEER!"

Romano was busy fighting off France while hogging the wine for herself. "GET IT YOURSELF GOD DAMMIT!" She shouted, France managing to cop a feel of her butt.

"Mon Cherie… So adorable… You really like playing hard to get, don't you?" France asked, holding her in his arms as she tried to fight for her freedom.

"LET GO YOU BASTARD!"

"I think I'm going to take this one home with me. Hello new French territory." Taking Romano (not knowing it was him), he raced to Prussia's room (he knew the way, he was there with Spain multiple times). Despite her cries for help, no one bothered to answer or come to her aid.

"HEY FRANCE, SHE'S NOT YOURS!" Prussia shouted, drinking a beer.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Drunk Veniciano kicked Prussia in the balls and choked him, Germany watching in amazement. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

"But.." Prussia choked.

"Italy's strong…" Germany thought while watching, remembering he had to help Prussia. He jumped off the couch, removing Italy from the albino German. "Don't go killing eachother! This is my house, you must obey my rules!"

"I'm sorry." Italy let go.

"HOME TURF BONUS!" Prussia shouted. "Danke Bruder…"

"No, I'm siding with Italy on this one. You shouldn't make such sexist coments and continually chase after Romano… Besides, aren't you dating Canada?" Germany asked, Italy snuggling up next to him.

"NO, CANADA AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Friends that I've walked in on…" Germany thought. "Why don't you just grow up?"

"Hey Germany, it's not too late, you think we can go out?" Italy asked.

"Nein… I don't like taking out girls who get drunk on the first drink. Too many problems." Germany picked her up. "Why don't we just stay here and watch a movie, at least until you turn back to normal."

"Anything but porn."

"I have the Human Centipede."

"NO WAY, THAT'S SCARY!"

"While he's not looking, I'll be going to my room…" Prussia thought, trying to escape.

Meanwhile…

"Get off of me you bastard!" Romano had just about had enough of fighting off a persistant and perverted France who'd already pushed her onto Prussia's bed and took off her bloomers.

"HONESTLY, WHO WEARS BLOOMERS ANYMORE? JUST GIVE UP ALLREADY!" France shouted.

"No!"

"Give up!"

"NO!"

"Hey France, you know when Spain's coming?" Prussia made it. "Didn't you call him?"

"He got held up with something, but he should be coming over… Perhaps we should call him now that you're out of the bathroom?"

"Spain's coming?" Romano asked (being raised by Spain made Romano somewhat weak, always wanting to know where he was, if he was going somewhere, if he was coming somewhere… You get the point).

"Oh, it looks like we found this one's weakness." France said. "So what's your name?"

"Romano you idiot! You didn't realize it was me the whole time?"

"No way, seriously?" France asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's him… He got changed into a girl over night. The other girl was his brother!"

"WAY TO MAKE IT OBVIOUS TO EVERYONE PRUSSIA! NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU IN THE MORNING!"

"Oh well… I guess we can still have some fun…" France looked at the girl with a perverted stare, as did Prussia as the both got into the bed as Romano let out scream after scream.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Germany… Why are we watching porn, again?" Italy asked, grossed out by the porno.

"I don't have any other movies."

"YOU BIG PERVERT!"

"Although…" Germany looked away. "Watching this on film…. Is better than me…"

"What's the matter Germany?" She asked, noticing his face was as red as one of Spain and Romano's tomatoes.

"Listen… I don't really know why, but when you're in that form you look… Very familiar and…" He undid the first two buttons of his military jacket.

"You know…" Italy mumbled. "When I was growing up, Austria thought I was a girl…"

"I never knew that." Germany could tell Italy wanted to change the subject, or perhaps it was her naïve-ness that made her unable to read the atmosphere.

"To be honest, I wonder if he'll ever come back… You see, my first love was a boy, but he went to battle a long time ago and I haven't seen him since…" Italy unbuttoned Germany's jacket. "You know you're a lot alike. You're both very serious but nice people… Only he wasn't as crazy about porn like you are… We were only children…"

"Ja…" Germany gave her the jacket, she looked adorable wearing it.

"Grazie."

"Hey Italy…" Germay was making it awkward again…

"What's the matter? You're being so weird!" Italy shouted. "I'm sick of you trying to hide your feelings. Just be honest already! You've got nothing to loose!"

"Actually…" Germany took the Italian into his embrace. "Ich Liebe Dich."

**Took me a while to realize this, but Germany says Ich Liebe Dich to Italy in "Big Brother France in Information Manipulation Activities" (simply put, that episode where France and England spread rumors about Germany). Ich Liebe Dich is German for I Love You… Watch that clip again now that you know!**


End file.
